medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Queen Armada/The Real WW3 Countries
During WW1 and WW2 is information of these countries with WW3 http://endwar.wikia.com/wiki/European_Federationpotentialand past wars history potential.Proven facts on their secret power and types of warfares.What each is,being Naval and Airforce for Romania and army adapted to all weather types with up to date weaponry and their own evolved style that is secret.New Guinea and their land attack army warfare.Cross the oceans to beat every island and continent with army invasion.Their tribal ideas into war machines and weaponry.Trace to the past the origins of these countries and war like nature.Factors to them over the years and decades.From researching them in the past to do with war we'll findout what is in them.The areas they center around and what would make them blow it.The thing is they would cause alot of destruction as a unity solving fighting alone and losing.Unity as the allies do on them they are doing it back and can build up as a proper opponent.They can win and torture and capture and defeat.DMZ to military terms.UN and UFP Federation made negotiations to contain them.But unite like this would get them going and what do they focus on to win,not be contained for a victory on their land or contained in Pacific.As they must invade to start making damage.And their enemies in history and what they did to them and what was successful.Planes are from tribal ideas and before machines.New Guinea and South America that does secrets that New Guinea don't publish.What is the power of a united South America condidate for taking over the world in power.Their types of armies,airforce,navy and technology.Their types of officers and weaponry proven warfare seperate.Recorded in history.Israel Syria in warfare history categories of war,their levels in types of warfare,army,navy and airforce.South Communists.Britain of every era and Cold War.Pushing Communism and defeated communism to work for British.Imperialism and White Supremacy and their powers of high levels manipulation over UN and Space UFP and harness USA's power.But how stable can a legitimate enemy dormant in a sleep.They have Federal Government level which puts super powers up to their neck just to start.The police are powerful and are British.British are the masters in types of warfares,navy,army and airforce.The WW jew information is all done in British and France exageration and authors.Media in jews is done with such severety.Sure you're saying word "German" but its from British and France and is humiliating.Very smallest fraction is a German author manipulated by British to condemn Jews.British let loose their White Supremacist on Jews using Cold War media.British and France as a power to go and hog talking down about Jews and WW Jew information,books and tv.Whole Jews in history is surrounded and boxed off by France http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire and British.America and France are Galactic Empire colonies.Media scenes and chosen and created.They are prejudice to Americans.They have not gone into function into war and would use takeover and corruption,loyalites would be great to turn against every land,Canada and America and Europe is one vote.Rebelling that don't want to live under British increase unliveability.High technology and feirce attack.Proper warfares of earth.To show who the evil superpowers are and good guys.The good guys or America should not be an ally to Britain.Properly America should have grown Canada to replace Britain.The countries America fights are not the perpitraitors.They are small countries in size to US.The US is a good guy from the United Federation of Planets and more advanced technology than their enemies.UFP is the space UN.They have gundam ships and Star Blazers.US in time periods and history made mistakes to being a good guy.They faught Phillipines.A superpower Communism bad guys Star Wars is Romania.Romaniahttp://youngdracula.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada and even in modern day the Vampire symbol vs the bird of Prey symbol from UK.UK or Britain is the Wolf symbol.Canada is the Raven.Romania's military is able to counter everything to do with US.Airforce vs Airforce.Navy vs Navy.Army Vs Army.US nuclear vs Romania http://images.wikia.com/acecombat/images/d/d4/Images44.jpegmap of RomaniaAdded by Queen Armadahttp://wiki.nucleardawnthegame.com/index.php/Faction Romania's infantry http://boardwalkempire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armadaandmilitaryforces are more modern then evil NATO.Their thinking would grow and crush off as their attack is to grow from victories.Their fighters are evil looking as their tanks and war vessel fleets and submarines.They have a more complete military than the allies.They are very futuristic and modern warfare.They have the past into their empire.Their armies and naval fleets of warships and modern battleships with huge guns.Unknown.But a pattern in WW1 was Germany was part of Hungary and those Warsaw Pact countries but Germany broke free of them.Do you know the power level of Hungary.They are race of giants.A proper war enemy to America and they did not find any.They must qualify and further at a power level at Airforce,Navy,Army.Vietnam and North Korea had no Navy and when you have a navy you have your airforce and navy together.Army in Navy to invasion and make damage.America holds prisoners.Their continent if a war machine is to go through a proper navy where the Army invades the American homeland from navy,ships.Airforce transport Army.On other worlds in outer space and Star Trek good guy vs Galactic Empire led Star Wars on planet.America has no barriers or force fields to keep enemy from America.Using their navy?Ships and ships can fire away but they can get past ships to get to the land.Damaging the military does nothing.Military comes from homeland country.New Guinea is very evil and West Irian Jaya.They could fight USA and win.Tribal warfare and make tribes to modern warfare.They even trick the UN for warfare.They are tribe that knows of space UN.New Guinea{Ape,early man,sasquatch} in land mass vs US land mass.Army New Guinea.Pacific merger to Japan New Guinea http://images.wikia.com/acecombat/images/c/ca/Pic24.jpegNew GuineaAdded by Queen Armada.Romania merger to Communism but they are not fighting a war as the evil country they are.They are not in military function,type of dormant.China is proper enemy vs US where the same rule or pattern US then makes the first strategy and World decision to the enemy.China has to learn to make their troops and Army secure Alaska.Then make it to California with America as prisoners.They must insugence Lake Baikal and Mongols and Mongolia on their way.Communism is a controlled mob world.Very fake.Whiteman universal.Wars are more like games with rules and regulations,competitions.They are not real and in fighting war they are going for goals,to achieve records.South America sould have a country but I don't know who,you can guess any of them,cold and hot climate because that effects war.Would we repeat these countries of warfare history again to do the same outcomes and military actions and failures.They are all not proper military because a proper military would not faulure like Italy.Italy did nothing to do with the tribal Pacific and Roman Empire history of Pacific.They would have allied to Japan to fix things up.And another failure proper routes to Pacific and back to Europe.Germany did a poor job in this but had German New Guinea as an era as USA New Guinea.Vietnam was French colony and they are not a proper bad guy power.They are good guys.That is why it had a land battle outcome and disaster.That is not warfare.Proper naval routes and then do them in war.Japan to Caribbean.Japan to South America and their WW1 role.None to nothing.Rely on Airforce to travel the world and for war.I would have made WW1 and WW2 in Caribbean for US.That is smarter.They are a tribe.Countries that defeated US as a title and Championship.Vietnam,Grenada.They defeated US and US cheated on Grenada.Charlston Grenada hit US with massive destruction.They lied about 24hr defeat of Charlston was nuclear bombed by Grenada and America fell.Losers to US,Germany,Japan,Korea,Grenada,Soviet Union,Yugoslavia/Serbia,Iraq,Afghanistan.Now in WW3 outer space routes and to get ties to UFP.Then the communist to Star Wars.Dormant countries around the world.What is in Indian ocean?What is in the Antarctic?What is in Scandanavia?Norway was a country other than communism.Indo China should not fight America and any UN and allies cause they'll go same warfare on them and have the same outcomes,to their end.In the Middle East a country that would be a better enemy to US would be Syria and Israel http://images.wikia.com/acecombat/images/4/47/Banner.jpegbannerAdded by Queen Armada.They have a solid type of warfare and military.They are undefeated and are hot weather Southern Communists.Isreal funds and grows South American regimes and Southern Asia and Guerrillas.They have grown countries in history as Argentina and Grenada.Parts of US.America faught Israel and Syria then America would have heavy casualties.They would be fighting fightercraft they gave to Israel that they mastered.Israel would take America as an opponent to beat.Where the USSR and Asia don't have boundries to spread.Spread further in Communism.British allegiance to Israel and instruct them militarily for 20th Century.Israel would have to pressure and manipulate US and Space UN.Israel{jackal} and Syria{lion} would do modern warfare backfire on US.The more fighting America would do with Israel the more warfare would happen and their level Israel though has to prove themselves to US and endure a war.But as a honorary made superpower and Ally of UN Israel is crossed out.They are not power hungry.They have conquered and used communism on Iraq and Afghanistan.Israel must have nuked Afghanistan sneak attack.They are insistant on dicatorship on each muslim country.They then planted things on zombie like Afghanistan.It is all setup for allies to go to.World Peace spreading and through space when they are all one consistent race and not complicated.You can't pressure one race to fight each other.Britain http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Senate would be another good enemy that would inflict alot of damage on the allies and world. http://zarconian-empire.wikispot.org/www.GalacticImperium.com Britain has the makings and injesting very evil countries.British Empire mergered with space UN Galactic Senate.Being Wolf symbol they would conduct military warfare throw government warfare of modern state of the art war on allies.America and Canada have no programmed missiles or weaponry at British.There are no built weapons towards the British.Non in existence and in future.British though would need motivation of fed up and power hungry to be Imperial and Imperialism can be a bad guy.America and Allies,Space UN feed and force the British to be a good guy and religious to god.This might make them unstable and to take it out on allies with a battering.America and UN's theory of living on prevents this with their rules and regulations system.Good guy Communist Neo Nazi's supposed.They would make alot of prisoners and slaves with the access codes and taking over government and to use loyalties.Takeover.Territories shrink and world domination but they have to fight all out World War and more to space to be in history as an evil power.Then they would have regulations,policies and actions of enemy done to them.Proper but improper enemies.Being inexperienced in revolting on world and space and this will make them in the position they are by UN permanent.Policing and law would be activated on them and to run them down as crime.They as a wolf don't know what to do and are zombied and manipulated.Use the Germans as a reference what would happen and what to do.Outcome,mistakes and casualties.They don't know.They the enemy don't know about proper alliances and they don't work in war and America gets them to demize and end.An alliance is to join militaries which the Allies do but the bad guys powers don't and thats why their ships are so weak.Manpower and joint technology but allies do a successful job blocking them off from this.They are all spoiler countries.Well the future is coming and all of that war potential to go to the past for bigger troops and machines and warfare past to the robotech era 21st Century the outcomes and War Championships will be done in this game,sport.First half then the next half as in sports and games.Then in the end too late and the Champion of war on earth class.Champion the propaganda to prove your victory in media and t.v.That can be taken back and a deal is done,loss for bad guy powers.http://www.cnn.com/WORLD/ I think that Romania would have a modern but enemy army and military.They would have government level military and navy.They would conquer Russia and conquer Europe with infantry and with very smart Strategists and Generals.Commanders of navy for Romania properly for war would blast and sink and destroy US and allied warships.Romania would enjoy fighting the entire world and would be allies for success with South America and New Guinea and to connect and merger militaries to win.Subs would jam out Allied and win massively.They could beat the allies in types of fighters and planes.They would give the allies the defeats on ocean,land and in the air.New Guinea would be an army attack and has huge size troops.They make boobytraps and traps and are guerrilla troops and warfare.They can get across the ocean to US mainland and utilize their carriers and skyhawks to attack and destroy allies.Their warships are very violent and New Guinea's attack is military at the most violent level of machines.They are million times more violent than America.New Guineas battleships are violent.Loyalities to Congo and Congo class military.They also have their own Indo China troops,Mongols and many other tribes,Americans and Europeans.They are not just black.The Ape symbol of early man and skunk apes destroy T-Rex dinosaurs,King Kong or other destroy rip open the jaws of dragon being China.Their special squads would board and invade US and allied ships and escape by smaller subs and C4 US and allies biggest warships blown bottom ocean.Tanks of New Guinea and West Irian Jaya need to leave New Guinea to invade continent to be successful not to be boxed in Pacific or Allies would win.Merger with Romania and they as a regime design new class technology and troops.South America with a technological attack and would adjust to the terrain in North America and technologically and tribally down Allies and down UN.Casualties and South America warships and navy destroy the allies in battles in seas.South America can't be contained in Pacific and in Caribbean,must make it to Europe and merger with Romania to conquered Europe shores.Merger forces and make new technology and militaries.New breed warships will destroy allies with no chance.South America and Romania linkup with routes would have victory with New Guinea.American mainland conquered and forces crushed.Their 2nd defeat in history without Israel. There should be a rematch.But a re-match to improvement from their past and accomplishment.Vietnam and Grenada could re-match US.And even for Argentina to have a war with America.China should gather all of the Middle East losers as Iraq and Afghanistan under China to improve them next time.Shame,humiliation and embarrassment militarily and country and Nationality.The UN and Space UFP lecture to Asians.China to be muslim world and improvement military for the shame.China to start uprise on muslims and history of failure warfare.China would win against US and allies.They know what it takes.Landbridge to Alaska to takeover to California and Oregon,West coast.Then to make their way to Great Lakes.Then this is Skynet and Terminator.China built the trouble on Asians and their family races in Skynet.And the many other Terminator Computers. http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada http://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada/Mir%27s_and_Cybernet%27s_enemy Category:Blog posts